


Night Born

by 6ViolettaRaverna6



Category: Daybreakers (2009)
Genre: Dark, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ViolettaRaverna6/pseuds/6ViolettaRaverna6
Summary: A poem inspired by the movie Daybreakers though the eyes of a human in the growing Vampire nation.
Kudos: 1





	Night Born

All the world seems beautiful, to all but me  
A dark predatory beauty, a night born glamour  
That entices the weak, but fills me with cold dread  
I see this world for what it really is  
A realm lit in a dying bloody half light  
And its denizens for what they really are  
A doomed breed born of deception and malevolence

I will always strive and fight for the strength  
To resist the spell of their velvet voices  
Or be drawn into the depths of their soulless eyes  
Deep within, something yearns to heed their call  
And that dark unwanted spark  
Only makes me resist even harder  
I will not fall like so many others

Words whispered with such eerie soothing menace  
lose their charm in my presence  
I feel the fangs beneath their soft lips  
The eerie chill in their icy embrace  
Each cold stolen breath is a deathly lie  
I refuse to be seduced by their venom  
Or be lulled in thrall by such etheric songs  
And close my heart, lest it beat for them

They call me distant one, the frost child  
Forlorn maiden mourning the old ways  
Forsaking their cursed existence for mine own  
Outcast, to deny their strange pitiless nature  
They wait for me to break and run  
To invite the hunt, a lethal chase  
Ill not give them the joy of my fear  
I watch them, even as they watch me

As they luxuriate in the dark  
I reach for the living light  
However fleeting it may be  
Despite my ultimate fate, I welcome the end  
The true destiny of every mortal being  
I will gladly reach out to embrace  
The merciful release of death  
To the freedom of the other side  
And silence so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post here, if anyone reding this is a fan of dark poetry I'm happy to recieve feedback. 
> 
> Stay safe out there!


End file.
